Twist Of Fate
by Celrix
Summary: When Loki comes to earth planing to rule it, a stunning girl, Charis helps him, Loki's confused about this yet he dismisses it. Not so long after Thor and an elf from elfinhiem try to stop them. Will Thor and the Elf stop Loki and Charis form taking over the world? Loki/oc Thor/oc


**This story is written by two friends. It has 2 Oc in it, and starts in the middle of the avengers. It is also an au. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own the avengers, **

Charis was a stunning woman of 19. She wore a knee-high emerald green strapless dress, had her dark brown hair in a braid over her right shoulder. She was at a party, one which had the most important people in all of Germany, as she walked through the crowd of people she saw a tall man with slicked back shoulder length black hair, he was wearing a black suit with a scarf. He grabbed a man by his right arm and threw him onto a table and used a medium sized device and placed it over the man's right eye and somewhat cut his eye out. Charis watched in awe, he's what she had been waiting for, this was the reason she snuck into the party.

"Loki", She thought. fondly.

Everyone took off running, everyone but Charis. As Loki finished his business she calmly followed Loki outside. Loki materialized his armor which had a green cape and a golden helmet with horns.

Loki walked calmly through the cluster of panicking people running out of the building, he then opened his mouth to yell at them.

But before he could yell, Charis shouted, "Kneel before our king, King Loki!". Of course the crowd went silent and she then knelt beside Loki who looked at her bewildered. He dismissed the kneeling girl beside him and looked at the staring crowd and said loudly but calmly, "kneel before me." No one did anything, he lost his patience, how dare these mortals not obey him, he was a god! He took a deep breath and slammed his scepter on the ground, shouting simultaneously "KNEEL!"

The crowd knelt before him, " Is not this simpler?" he said as a few raindrops fell from the what was once a prefect dark blue sky with stars to a grey sky with dark grey clouds, he walked through the crowd and said" Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Suddenly it began pouring and thunder roared, Loki stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the sky, his hair and body now completely soaking wet, his helmet dematerialized along with his cape. There was a flash of light, and his brother,Thor along with a beautiful short brown-haired maiden dressed in a long teal off-the-shoulder dress with flat shoes, stood in front of Charis and Loki. Charis stood up.

"Brother! Stop this nonsense, these people do not wished to be ruled. Leave them be."

"What does it matter if these mortals wish to be ruled or not? Is it fair that you, the mighty Thor, with all your strength, was chosen to rule our realm. And me! To be left behind, with nothing but to obey your every command. To once again live in the shade of your greatness, I who was and should be king! If not Asgard then I shall be the king of Midgard!" Loki yelled at Thor pointing his scepter in the direction of Thor and the maiden.

"So you take your brothers beloved world as recompense for your own selfish gain. No, the Earth is under our protection, Loki, brother of Thor." The Maiden said stepping up to Loki.  
"Hold your tongue mortal! you have no say in this!" Loki snapped at the maiden.  
Thor takes hold of his mjolnir and opens his mouth to say something when Charis interrupts him  
"King Loki, does what he wants! Not to mention, he is not Thor's brother, get your facts straight!"

How do you know of me, mortal?" Loki turns to Charis but before she could answer a man dressed in red, white, and blue appeared.

"Loki, it's time you were brought to justice." Captain American said walking in his direction.  
"What do you plan to do to my brother?" Thor was now on alert, he just found Loki...no one could take him away now.  
"I plan on taking him to Fury, so justice can be served."  
"Know you place, Son of america, I will not let you imprison my brother!" Loki just stood there as Thor and the maiden slowly cornered Captain America, watching the show.

"I don't have time for this!" Captain America said as he threw his shield at Thor who just hit it with his mjolnir, which slammed it into the ground. "Don't worry Cap, i'm coming to save the day." Tony said into the communication device in his suit.  
"My lord." Charis whispered to Loki, "We should use the opportunity to try to escape. They are bringing reinforcements."  
"Mortal, why do act so oddly, and how in the name of jotunhiem do you know about me?"  
"I am no mortal. I am a Frost-" She was interrupted by Tony's grabbing her and Loki by the arm and flying to the helicopter above with the Black Widow in it.  
"I told you we should've fled..." Charis said bitterly as they flew.


End file.
